The Future is Here
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: The Sailor Senshi's final act was the save the world one last time. Their story was carried on through generations. An ancient prophecy has yet to come true...the encarnation of the Senshi in a world of Machinery would cause Chaos. Ch 3 Up!
1. Prologue

            This is a one shot thing so I might not be able to continue this. The way I'm going to continue this depends on the amounts of reviews I receive. This shall be a Usagi/Trowa fanfiction. On with the Story.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be writing this. However, the plot does belong to me.

Ages:

Usagi and Inner Senshi: 18 years old

Hotaru: 17 years old (she grew up really fast)

Outer Senshi: 20 years old

Pluto: . . .who exactly knows here age?

Time for Sailors: After Chaos

The Future is Here

      Prologue

Years have passed ever since the fight with Chaos. Most of the senshi has grown apart from each other except Rei and Usagi; they both meet each other at the Crown Arcade everyday to catch up on what is going on at school. Rei and Usagi had been accepted to Tokyo University immediately upon their status and education in Juuban High School. Usagi and Rei had matured especially Usagi. Usagi had excelled at all her studies, martial arts, and many other things. Both Rei and Usagi had become more hard and unemotional, not even death had an effect on them anymore. 

Ami had gone to Germany to pursue her dream to be a doctor. She had entered a famous and prestigious academy mainly for teaching medical purposes. Makoto had gone to Europe and had been accepted to one of the most famous Academy for chefs. As for Minako, she is pursuing her life long dream as an actress; she had been accepted to several fine acting universities but she only picked one. And that particular school was held in America; therefore, she had moved and continued her studies around the acting department.  

As for the outers, Michiru and Haruka continued to perform with their skills. Michiru with the violin while Haruka with the piano. They perform together and amazed many people of the audience. Hotaru was at her last year at Juuban High School; she has already showed signs in taking after Usagi. Pluto has stayed at the Time Gates ever since Chaos was destroyed. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru visited Usagi and Rei at the temple at times to discuss how everything is going. (You know, a little bit of girl talk.)

As for Darien, turns out that he did die in the hands of Chaos, and he was never coming back. There was a sadness there for a while but it all melted away as part of the past. This didn't affect the senshi much because before Darien's death, there was another. 

Luna and Artemis are now dead. They're graves have been set in the Tokyo Cemetery. Their deaths had a great affect upon the Inner Senshi. Every time Usagi, or any of the Senshi, had gotten an A on a paper, they would have this unemotional look upon their face. This affected Usagi the most for Luna had nagged her for the longest time about her grades and skills. She had ended her High School career as a Valedictorian along with the other 4 senshi. After High School, everyone went their separate ways. 

Luna and Artemis affected the Inner Senshi so much that Darien's death really meant nothing to them. Usagi had told them once before that she felt nothing for Darien; it was only infatuation that she loved him. But they honored their deaths and often put a banquet of roses on Darien's grave for that was his favorite flower. 

The Senshi who remained in Tokyo would train often on the temple grounds, practicing their martial arts, arching abilities, agility, and stealth. But they would have never suspected what would happen next. The world would be endanger and the Sailor Senshi would be called once again to fight justice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One Year Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turns out a mysterious forced had been growing for more then 2 years and no one was able to notice this, not even the Sailor Senshi. The mysterious evil force eventually attacked in this time period and all of the Sailor Senshi were called once again to fulfill their job: Save the World from any Evil. 

But this time, it's different, Luna and Artemis weren't there to support or help them with their advice. Therefore the senshi weren't particular focused on this task any longer. The war had raged throughout the year and it wasn't looking good for the senshi. The world was wrecked and destroyed. The buildings had crumpled and fell. If you stepped one foot into Tokyo, it was more destroyed than any other place in the world.

The senshi had been fighting in the different areas of the world they were at. Japan was mostly damaged for most of the battles were fought there. Today was the day they would end the whole entire thing. All of the senshi had finally gathered in Tokyo, Japan. The enemy was right in front of them promising their deaths but the senshi did not and will not give up. For all eternity, they are the guardians of the universe. They refuse to give up in any battle, they have defeated every single enemy that had showed up and this one will definitely not be different. 

But this battle was one of the hardest they had fought so far. They combined all their strength into one. The power of the Golden Crystal (Darien left it with Usagi and she kept it along with the Silver Crystal), Silver Crystal, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. They had destroyed the enemy after a years of hard work. But they were tired out, I mean really tried. Usagi was in a really dangerous and bad shape for she used both the Golden and Silver Crystal, her life was slowly draining away. But it was the same for the other senshi. 

People slowly came from their hiding places that the senshi had told them to stay in while they fight and brought food to the shelters. Out of the dark clouds, a light was shining at the senshi who were lying on the ground, unmoving. Then death took over the lives of the sailor senshi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For generations, this story of the Sailor Senshi were past down in which they had saved the entire world. This battle with the mysterious enemy, now known as Darkness, was known throughout the universe. The Sailor senshi were each put into crystallized coffins. Their bodies had never rotted away; they were preserved without any chemicals at all. It must have been heaven that wanted the people of further generations to see their beauty.

One who saw them for the first time would never think that such beauty could have saved the whole world more then once. It had been passed down for so long that it had turned into a myth or rather, legend. Each of the bodies were concealed all in Tokyo, Japan. (Just in different locations.) The legend of the Moon Kingdom, people had suspicions that Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess. 

After the war, people or reporters, or the police had searched each girl's houses for they had found out their identities. Each kept a diary of what had happened, that is where they found out of all the previous battles and of the Moon Kingdom's legend. The Sailor Senshi were never forgotten, a Statue of them all together were made.

In front of all the sailor senshi was Sailor Moon, in her Queen form with both the Golden and Silver Crystal. Behind here were all 7 of the Sailor Scouts. All of their faces were serious and not faltering. The whole statue was made out of marble and was placed in the park. And at the bottom was an inscription:

In Memory Of The Sailor Senshi

Guardians of the Earth and Universe

If it wasn't for them, the Earth would have never survived in the Chaos brought by the Darkness, itself. For this, we thank you Sailor Senshi in saving our lives, and especially, the Earth for all future generations. Your honesty, bravery, and courage will not be forgotten. Thank You. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Generations had passed and the formation of mobile suits had arrived. Who would ever thought that a ancient prophecy has yet to come true.

The prophecy states:

Guardians of the Earth

Shall be reborn once again

Duty to the Earth

Will once again be challenged

Darkness will fall upon the Earth

Once machinery has taken charge

Sailor Senshi will return to this Earth

For they will find their true future

Fate and Destiny

Shall be denied

And Happiness shall be found

Only their own willingness 

Can ensure the Earth's happiness

And this is where our story begins. . . . . . 


	2. Chapter 1

            Oh my god…I haven't updated my stories for the longest time! Sorry everyone, it's just I've taken up new hobbies that take up most of my time. And with my situation at school and all. So I guess this is the first story I'll be updating in a while since I've gotten some…confidence for updating? *Sweatdrops. * Oh, I'm kind of having a hard time starting this one off so forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…or else, I wouldn't be here writing fictional stories about them. 

The Future is Here

   Chapter 1

It's the year AC 195, where the Earth and Colonies were at war. Mobile Suits had been made through the past years to aid the Army with more power and destructive weapons. Fighting for the Colonies are the Gundams, the more powerful mobile suits made from gundanium alloy. Among the soldiers were a selected five to control a Gundam. They were trained by one doctor each, and among the five, was a perfect, emotionless soldier. 

It was just another regular day at war when something on the radar beeped. The reason of this was because it detected great amounts of energy. Powerful energy and seeing this, one of the Gundam pilots thought it maybe some kind of new destructive weapon made by one of their enemies. This pilot was known as Gundam Pilot 03, pilot of Heavyarms, and named Trowa Barton. His age was around 19 or so, with brown hair, and bangs that covered one eye leaving the other eye out to view. It almost seems like he was some kind of Cyclops. 

"Pilot 03 speaking, I've discovered large amounts of energy coming from the radar," said Trowa through the COM system. 

"Roger that, Pilot 03. You have permission to investigate," responded Pilot 01, Heero Yuy. Most commonly known as the perfect soldier without emotions. Trained ever since the age of 6, he had learned to never show a single ounce of emotion. But inside, he has a heart that beats, and soon enough, he'll find love one way or another. 

Trowa flew his Gundam to an area closest to where the energy was; he didn't want to attract attention to himself after all. After landing, he opened his cockpit, jumped down from there, and landed gracefully upon the dirt ground he stood on. He rushed towards his destination using stealth. He reached a cave about couple of minutes later. The cave's entrance was covered with crystal formations, mostly like icicles. 

Trowa quietly stepped in but once he stepped foot in the cave, beings from each side of the wall appeared. They were all made from crystal, in fact, if you look inside the cave; it was a cave of crystal. The first being came up to Trowa with a long ax-like weapon. Trowa looked at it with his eyes that were widened slightly. The first swung his ax at Trowa's head and in reflex, Trowa immediately ducked to avoid the blow to his head. 

Trowa took out his gun and fired at this first crystal being but it had no affect on it whatsoever. The crystal being just walked closer and closer towards Trowa. Trowa couldn't figure a way out of this situation so he did a very Duo Maxwell thing. He pointed at the ceiling and both crystal beings followed his movements and looked up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Trowa just ran past them and into the deeper regions of the cave. 

The cave wasn't dark or gloomy. It was really well lit but by what? Trowa was confused on how a cave could be lit and yet not with torches.  Finally, he reached an altar…wait, an altar? Trowa walked up to the altar, his eyes widen, as it wasn't an altar but a crystallized coffin. He squinted his eyes to try his hardest to look past the crystal and hoping to see a skeleton. Instead of a skeleton, he saw a perfectly preserved body belonging to a blond girl. 

Trowa quickly got into a defensive stance when something floated over to him. He blinked several times making sure he wasn't seeing anything. He raised his right hand and the crystal thing floated on top of his palm. He then rested his left hand on top of the coffin. A bright light flashed out and Trowa quickly shut his eyes to shield himself from getting blind momentarily.

When he opened her eyes again, the crystal coffin was gone; instead the girl lay there, still looking as young and healthy as ever. The crystal in Trowa's hands then floated on top of the girl's body. She was covered in a bright yellow aura and when it faded away, her eyes fluttered open. 

When her eyes fluttered open, they went wide with shock, and she immediately got up. She sat upon what use to be the crystal coffin; instead of seeing the raging battlefield she had died upon, she saw a crystallized cave, and an unknown man. Her fighting senses kicked in and she immediately got off the remains of the coffin into a fighting stance. 

Trowa looked at this girl with an odd look. What can a measly little girl do? Since she seemed around the age of 18, she certainly cannot defeat a gundam pilot in defense. But what was she doing in a crystallized coffin? Especially when she didn't seem to be dead, to say the least. She was clad in some sort of a gown with a crown upon her head, and her hair was done in the weirdest way imaginable to man. 

This blond woman looked at him with a face that suggested she wasn't kidding. That is, until she looked at the attire she is currently wearing and a sweatdrop appeared upon her head. She couldn't believe it. She was in her Queen gown and she attempted to fight. But the silver crystal had already entered her being therefore she would be stronger than what her human capabilities had allowed. Then this blond woman parted her lips to speak her first words in a few centuries.

"Who are you? Where am I?" spoke the woman.

Trowa raised a single delicate eyebrow looking at this woman but shrugged his shoulders casually. He too, decided to answer her questions since it did seem that she had spoken the truth. 

"You are located on the planet Earth. As for who I am, the name's Trowa. But, in all aspects, who are you?" replied Trowa.

The blond woman looked at him with insecurity, secretly debating whether or not it's safe to tell him who she really was. She was thinking that if he wanted to kill her and take the silver crystal, he would've done so already without having to have awakened her. She nodded her head briefly before speaking once again.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino," responded this blond woman.

Being updated on his daily mythology and other legends, Trowa was surprised and shocked, to say the least. Trowa knew, by heart, who this Usagi Tsukino person was. She was the legendary Sailor Moon, destined to be Queen of the Moon and the Earth in the 30th century. But unfortunately, her death had come before all of those great, wondrous things she was suppose to fulfill. Her deaths, along with the scouts, were the most honorable deeds that have been done upon this planet. And because of this, many are willing to give up their lives for what they believe in. 

"You're…you're…you're Usagi Tsukino?!?!" Trowa finally managed to blurt out from his mouth.

Usagi just looked at him strangely almost as if she thought Trowa was crazy and needed help. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked at him with a grim expression.

"Yes," she replied with a simple word. 

Trowa almost wanted to faint, but he couldn't due to the fact that he was a gundam pilot and was trained for situations such as this. But one thought crossed Trowa's mind - _They never trained us where we meet legendary warriors that were suppose to be DEAD!!!!_ – Of course, Trowa was about to loose his mind if he doesn't get any answers soon.

"Why are you still alive?! You're suppose to be dead!" exclaimed Trowa. This behavior is usually unexpected of him. But what can you say? He was surprised, shocked, confused, and he wanted answers. What better way of getting answers than to ask a person that was supposedly dead?

"Yes, I thought I was dead too. But apparently you have reawakened me to this world and this time. It means that something is about to happen. I must reawaken my court as well," Usagi replied. She was deep in thought; questions and possibilities ran through her mind. Could she reawaken the scouts by herself? Or does she need someone else to help her in doing so. Like this man right in front of her that calls himself Trowa, can he really be trusted? He needs to know how to reawaken the other scouts. If they are to be alive in this timeline, then the world needs them once again. It's called fate, and fate is something she learned never to mess with and learned to never like. 

Trowa was speechless. Were the other scouts also in some crystallized coffin waiting for someone to awaken them once again? He couldn't' think straight and probably won't for a while. Suddenly, Usagi turned towards him with a look that seemed to beg him.

"Please! You must help me to find the other scouts!" she explained with such stress. Her eyes were getting watery and with Trowa's tolerance to something so new to him, he mutely nodded his head slowly to her request. She gave him a hug before smiling brightly at him gratefully.

---

Yea, that's the end of that. Took me a while to get this out. I'm using a different style in writing. It won't pick off from the last chapter immediately. Meh…you'll know what I mean in the next chapter. Well. See ya. And make sure to review lots so I know how it is and such.


	3. Chapter 2

            Okay, so I made some mistakes in the last chapter. Forgive me. I'm not perfect. From time to time, characters would probably go OOC unexpectedly. Don't be so surprised and plus it's my story. And yes I'm not in the happiest of the mood right now. **NOTE: Pluto did not die; she's still at the gate.**

Disclaimer: Eh? Leave me alone. Do I look like the kind of person to own these characters? No. 

The Future is Here

  Chapter 2

It was around 6 AM in the morning. The location and scenery was taken place at the Winner Mansion in Tokyo. The weather was funny, yesterday the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. But right now, it was snowing really badly. There must be at least 2 feet of snow if you just walked out of your house that morning. Then there was a sudden crash, after the crash, you could hear loud strings of curses, and after the curses, you were able to hear a loud scream going throughout the whole mansion. And our scenery changes into that of the dinning room within the mansion. 

There you are able to see three beings: one of them was certainly Trowa Barton, pilot 03. Another was a blond haired young man. His soft defined features tell you of his innocence. His soft blue eyes reveal to you that he is a certain gentleman. He was known as Quatre Winner, pilot 04 of Sandrock. He was quietly sipping on his coffee as Trowa was reading the newspaper at the table.  At the further end of the table, you are able to see a laptop, you are able to hear the keys of the laptop being quickly tapped upon, and if you look behind the laptop, you are able to see another young man with chocolate messy brown hair. 

His features were also defined, built, and rough. His brown eyes were emotionless that held nothing within the depths of the orbs. There wasn't any smile, or anything that reveals he felt any emotion. His face was straight and that of the serious personal. He was Heero Yuy, dubbed the perfect soldier. 

_5…4…3…2…1_

A big blur sudden rushed past the dining hall and into the kitchen. Within a minute after the first blur, a second blur was seen going past the dining hall and into the kitchen. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero didn't even take notice of this: the three just continued to what they were doing.

_3…2…1_

"AHHHHHHHH HELP ME!!!!!" screamed a certain braided person.

"COME BACK HERE MAXWELL! COME MEET YOUR DOOM!" screamed a certain pissed off person. 

A blur came into the dining hall and hide under the dining table as fast as it managed to do. The three at the table didn't even flinch; they minded their own business. The blur had a long braid that reached all the way to at least his waist. His personality was carefree and was always the joker. His features suggest a very fine young man. His name was Duo Maxwell, pilot 03 of DeathScythe Hell.  

A young man slowly walked into the dining hall with a smirk upon his lips. His hair was painfully tied into a tight small ponytail at the crook of his neck from behind. In his hands was a katana, sharpened, shined, and ready to slice off whatever its owner desires. His name was Chang Wufei. 

Throughout the whole thing, the rest of the three guys at the table didn't even budge. It was just that moment when Wufei was about to drag Duo by his hair – which was sticking out of the table on the floor – Trowa decided to bring up the subject. 

"Quatre, how's Usagi doing?" asked Trowa.

"She couldn't sleep last night so she went out for a walk. She seemed pretty hostile," answered Quatre.

"…," said Trowa.

"Poor girl. Did you find any information on her, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Hn," grunted Heero. Quatre merely gave out a sigh before he walked over to where Heero was. Quatre looked at the screen and the information the database has on Usagi Tsukino. 

"It's surprising that they still have so much information on her," said Quatre.

"Famous," was the only word that came out of Heero's mouth.

"She was the leader of the group that saved Earth," said Trowa.

Meanwhile, Wufei and Duo was silent: too silent. Duo had come out from under the table, and Wufei was just staring at the three. His left eye was twitch slightly while Duo's mouth was wide open. Both of them were clueless and certainly did not know what was going on at this very moment. 

"Yea and what explains her being in a crystal coffin?" asked Quatre.

"We'll ask," was the only thing that Heero said. Trowa just looked at the screen mutely. 

"With a gun?" asked Quatre. He knew that whenever Heero wanted information, he'd use the most fearsome ways as possible: fearsome to others but comfortable to him. Once again, Duo and Wufei were just staring at the three until Duo's big mouth started to move.

"Wait a minute here! We have a girl in the house and no one told me?!" shouted Duo in disbelief. Wufei merely smacked Duo upside the head once as Duo bent down, holding his head in his hands.

"Let me get this straight. We had an ONNA in here?" asked Wufei.

"Yes, there was. Her name was Usagi Tsukino, legendary Sailor Moon, and was the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo," answered Quatre.

"You're telling me that the onna is ancient?" asked Wufei who was dumbfounded.  

"You could say that," answered Quatre.

"So where's this hot chick?" asked Duo. The other four pilots just ignored Duo for the time being. Wufei walked over to where Heero's laptop was and started to look at the information they were able to attain. 

**Document:** #OEAGD8

**Type:** Unknown

**Name:** Usagi Tsukino

**Age:** Unknown

**Status:** Deceased/crystallized

**Location:** Crystallized Cave of Mystery

**Family:** Mother (deceased), Father (deceased), Brother (deceased).

**History:** See attachment below.

"Is that all?" asked Quatre. After Quatre finished asking his question, the front door slammed shut followed by a few footsteps. Heero and Wufei already had their gun out and aimed at the entrance to the dining room; the other three, however, didn't even bother. For one, Quatre's bodyguards would certainly stop this mysterious person if he or she wishes to harm but apparently Heero and Wufei tend to get a little suspicious. It was quiet until this person finally showed himself or herself. Golden blond hair was seen along with emotionless crystal blue eyes. Trowa's eyes widen once he noticed her emotionless hues. 

"Is what all?" asked Usagi. Her voice was different from the last time Trowa had spoken to her. Her voice seemed more void of emotion at the moment. She no longer held the cheery voice nor attitude she had before. Quatre, of course, had not notice because from the first moment he had met her, she was already as emotionless as she was. 

As for Duo, he was staring at her with the cheesiest grins a man could have, not to mention he was drooling a bit. Usagi was wearing a short tan skirt along with a red tank top – the clothes were provided to her by one of Quatre's maids. Not a sound came from Duo as silence continued to wash over the group. 

Wufei was hypnotized; he couldn't even speak as his hand was slowly dropping along with his gun. His arms were like jelly and he didn't even know what to say. Should he insult her or should he just walk out, acting as though she had no rights to be in the presence of him. He just didn't know what to do but he concealed his surprise by having a straight face. But a little thought nagged at him of how emotionless she was.

Now for Heero, he still had his gun aimed at Usagi but him, too, was hypnotized but he never showed it. He acted as though this was just like everyday life. Besides that, he knew there was something wrong when Usagi didn't smile, didn't fear him, nor did she seem like a normal young woman. With the same monotone voice, he spoke his thoughts.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" asked Heero. It wasn't even a question; it was more of a demand. Usagi ignored his tone of voice and merely stared at him straight in the eyes without even a hint of fear. Everyone felt the tension on the room as everything was focused on the two who were having a staring contest. A single innocent sentence soon broke the silence around the room.

"Usagi, aren't you cold?" asked Quatre. One thing that Quatre definitely noticed was the fact of how she was dressed. It wasn't exactly the best weather outside and she wasn't exactly wearing winter friendly clothing. It was almost as if Usagi didn't notice Quatre's question because she didn't move, nor did she tear her gaze away from Heero's eyes. 

"No," was the only world that came from Usagi's mouth before she turned on her heels and walked out of the dining room. Just as she took her last step out of the dining room, Heero shot. The shot rang out through the house as several servants, maids, and bodyguard came in to see what was wrong. Duo covered his head and was afraid to look at what might have happened while Trowa quickly rushed to where Usagi left. 

Trowa's single visible eye literally widen when Usagi continued to walk away from the scene and up the stairs back to her own designated room. Usagi wasn't even afraid, not a sound left her mouth when Heero shot his gun at her, purposely missing. Heero probably just wanted to scare her into speaking but obviously he had failed. Heero went back to the table and started to type on his laptop without another action. Quatre merely shook his head and ushered the servants away since nothing really happened that caused danger. 

Wufei was just soundless standing there, replaying the scene within his head over and over again. There was a single whimper from Duo and Wufei immediately lost his train of thought only to pick up his katana again to chase Duo around. Duo, once noticing what Wufei was doing, he made a mad dash outside with Wufei close on his tail. Trowa and Quatre sat back down at the dining table, continuing what they were previously doing as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile with Usagi, she got to her room and locked the door. She walked outside onto her balcony – which she silently thanked Quatre for. She loved being on balconies because it reminded her of her Princess days. She looked out and into the sky. Within, she knew that this snow was not just a mere snow – it was a call from the Princess of Ice. She had to free Mercury sometime and she certainly needed help. She's not strong enough at the moment to find them.

And with this new technology, she wouldn't be able to travel around on her own for long. Her hair were no longer in their traditional meatballs, instead, she put it in a loose braid with a few strands of hair falling out. 

---

With that ends our second chapter of this beloved story. Took me a while to get this out. I just had a LOT of things to do including graphics, administrating a site, making banners, and "babysitting". Not the same kind of "babysitting" as you would know. I'm babysitting people around my own age just cause they don't know how to use their common sense! Well, until next time.

Review! Please!


	4. Chapter 3

Oops. I guess I took a little too long to update, ne? Don't kill me! I wonder how long it took me to update. Meh. I got like 7 stories to update and I got lazy! Haha. Thanks for the reviews. Well, better get started on the story.

Disclaimer: …Right. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Must you ask anymore?

The Future is Here

Chapter 3

A month as passed by in the Winner Mansion and surprisingly the snow has not yet stopped, nor the storms. Usagi continued to be emotionless around the boys except Trowa. It's funny. What makes Trowa an exception? Maybe it was because he was the first person she saw when she awoken from her deep sleep – sort to say. In one way or another, each of the boys grew attached to her in some way shape or form. Usagi didn't hold much of a conversation with anyone but she did do things for Quatre that shows that she's grateful to be living there – such as giving him a few morning breakfast surprises. It's been a month and Usagi was slowly gathering back her energy, and when it's time, she'll ask for help but Mercury was farther away than she thought.

It was Friday morning and Usagi decided that today was the time to seek out Mercury. She would go out on a walk just like any other day and then she would go into a forest and send out a tracking spell of some sort. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, saying a few good mornings to the boys. She grabs an apple from the fruit tray and heads out.

"I'm going for a walk," Usagi said.

"Where?" asked Heero. Through the time that he had gotten to know Usagi, as little as it was, she was as bad as he thought. Her skills were far more advanced than she had showed. Certainly, Usagi knew a lot more: fighting styles, history, etc. Heero had grown somewhat protective of Usagi's life, in a way.

"Somewhere," answered Usagi.

"I need to know where," answered Heero. Meanwhile, Duo was watching them both with a smirk. Oh, this was a good couple he could get together. It's about time Duo, the matchmaker came back…not. But who's there to stop Duo? No one.

"Yea! Maybe Heero should accompany you to where ever you're going Bunny!" exclaimed Duo. A couple of weeks back, they learned that Usagi actually means Bunny in Japanese. Knowing Duo, he could barely pronounce Usagi's name so instead, he called her Bunny and Usagi had nothing against it. However, it does tend to get a bit annoying.

"No thanks. I can take care of myself," said Usagi before the slam of the main door was heard.

"Stubborn," was all that Heero muttered before getting his coat and going after her.

"Won't they just admit that they like each other?!" yelled Duo.

"But Usagi doesn't like Heero," said Trowa silently.

"Heero seems to take a liking to Usagi though," said Quatre.

"So what do you say Wufei?" asked Duo.

"Weak Onna," was all that Wufei muttered out. Wufei secretly took a liking to Usagi as well but he concealed it well. When he and Usagi are alone, he's actually pretty nice towards her: like during a spar. Of course, Wufei has no clue what Usagi is really capable of.

Meanwhile

"You can stop following me now Heero," Usagi said as she got closer and closer to the forest.

"Hn," grunted Heero. His mind was filled with question that needed answers but as they got closer, the colder it got. The Perfect Soldier may have gone through a lot of training but even a temperature of – 40 degrees can get to you, you know? Heero never stopped his focus on Usagi. No matter how cold it got, Usagi didn't seem to be phased by this phenomenon. In fact, she didn't even notice how low the temperature got until she glanced at Heero and saw him shivering a little. The Ice Goddess of the Universe certainly knows how to bewitch the place she's been put.

"If you're cold, you should go back to the mansion. No use in staying with me if you can't even lift your gun," said Usagi as she passed an unknown barrier. The scenery changed completely from a lush forest to a place with mountains covered with snow. Now, Heero was speechless – he was too cold to talk, too cold to move any farther, and it surprised how Usagi could survive in this weather with a tank top on.

_Oh right. She's suppose to be dead, maybe that's why. Or maybe he's just supernatural. Get a grip, Soldier. You're falling behind on logic_, thought Heero as he kept his eyes on her. Usagi kept walking towards the mountain in front of her as Heero merely walked after her in a snail-like speed.

Usagi went closer and closer until there was an entrance to this mountain. _Here she is…just wait a little longer, Amy. I'm here_, thought Usagi. She glanced at Heero again and decided that she should be doing something to help him with his shivering fits. She whispered a few words in Lunarian tongue as a warm grace of energy engulfed Heero. Heero's eyes widen as his body temperature went back to normal and everything didn't seem so cold anymore. He glared at Usagi since he knew it was her doing.

"You could freeze if I didn't help. We're going to wake the Ice Goddess so watch yourself," whispered Usagi – her words echoed throughout the cave like structure of the area. They walked through a couple more tunnels until they got to a chamber full of icicles. There, in front of them, laid a beautiful body in a crystallized coffin that resembled the one Usagi was in. Except, this coffin was slightly different – it was infused with the power of ice. Usagi stood in front of this coffin as she looked down at Mercury.

"Amy…" she whispered. Mercury, or Amy, had short blue colored hair. Her height seemed to be a little short but a little taller than Usagi's figure. Mercury's figure was slim and slender, as well as a nice build. Her face seemed innocent and peaceful. "I don't want to wake you up but we're called upon once again. We cannot ignore it…" whispered Usagi. Heero stood by the sidelines, mouth slightly open, mind gone, and eyes wide. Very funny scene, ne? Usagi then took out a silver ball – the silver crystal, but it seemed like a silver floating object in Heero's eyes.

"Ancient powers hear my call, bring this Ice Goddess back as we may fulfill our destiny and fate so bring forth…Mercury!" Usagi shouted with a somewhat of a Lunarian accent, which Heero probably couldn't register in his head. A bright light illuminated the whole cave and as the glow died, in front of Usagi stood Mercury, also known as Ami – Princess of the Ice, Ice Goddess, and a part of Usagi's court.

Mercury opened up her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widen as she realized where they were and as memories flooded back into her head. "Usagi…I thought…" she started.

"We were. We were called upon as well or else we wouldn't be here," said Usagi.

Mercury took a glance at Heero and wanted to question him but decided not to. By this time, Heero had regained his composure and was staring intently at Usagi. Usagi turned around to look at him before heading out of the cave like surrounded. After they had got out of the cave, they all went back to the Winner Mansion.

Once they had gotten back into the mansion, Duo greeted them with a nice big grin but then the grin faded away as he noticed Ami. He blinked a little as Quatre joined him.

"So Heero, who's the cute chick you dragged in?" questioned Duo. Heero glared at Duo for a moment before making his way towards the kitchen to get a cup of tea, coffee, just anything that's warm. "Uhhh okay so Bunny, who's the chick?" Usagi didn't pay him any mind as she walked towards the living room in silence. "…Am I invisible or something?!!!" Ami let out a small giggle before introducing herself to the two gentlemen before her.

"My name is Ami Mizuno, and I'm a friend of Usagi's. But I do have a question, where am I?" responded Ami.

"Err…" was all Duo could muster.

"Ami, come in here," called Usagi from the living room and with the help of Quatre, Ami found her way there and took a seat next to Usagi. There in the living room was Heero, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. On the couch opposite of Usagi sat a Cyclops with one emerald eye – excuse me – it was Trowa. Sitting next to Trowa was Wufei. Ami moved slowly and took a seat next to Usagi. "I'm assuming you're all wondering about my past, and I also know that you, Ami, are completely lost. Throughout my time in this mansion, I have researched on many different events and now, I might as well explain myself to you."

"What are you talking about, Bunny?" asked Duo. Of course, Duo did wonder about Usagi's past but unlike the others, he didn't care much about where she came from. She was a friend to them all and he didn't mind if her past was a mystery. The only thing they knew about her was that she was suppose to be dead years ago.

"As you all know, I was Sailor Moon, Tsuki no Hime, and the very key to the peace in the Universe. This is Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, and Aisu no Hime…" explained Usagi. Within three hours of story telling, past analysis, and questioning, the past of Usagi and her court were no longer a mystery to the pilots. The boys took some time to let this information sink in before Heero spoke.

"What happened to your personal guardian?" asked Heero. As anyone knew, Usagi, as Sailor Moon, had a personal guardian. Sure, her scouts were her guardians but the Prince of the Earth was whom Heero was referring to.

"He died," was the only reply they got out of Usagi but in her eyes was a flash of pain that disappeared as soon as it appeared. From the legends, it was told that Sailor Moon was deep in love with this Prince of the Earth, also known as Tuxedo Mask, however, they never knew the truth. The flash of pain in Usagi's eyes was the pain that she couldn't protect her friend and nothing more – though, the rest of the pilots mistaken it.

A nagging feeling erupted within Heero's mind and a feeling of uncertainty. Why? Why is he feeling an emotion he has never grown to known? Just seeing the flash of pain in Usagi's eyes made his stomach curl. He never wanted to see her in pain but her mask of this void annoyed it. It made it seem like it was a female duplicate of him. Even though he has a liking towards Usagi, Usagi never showed any emotions towards him – not a single bit. It almost made him wonder: the fact that him taking a liking to Usagi - is it all in vain? As a perfect soldier, he would rather die than to admit his feelings but in the back of his head, in the bottom of his heart, he knew that he wanted to be with her; he wants to hold her and protect her. When will this day come? Well, only time can tell.

"Usagi, what about the others?" asked Ami, breaking off the silence that seemed to have gone on for an eternity.

"We're getting Rei first, then we'll find the outer scouts before finding the rest of the inners," said Usagi.

"But…" started Ami but was later interrupted by Usagi.

"I need your computer to pinpoint the scout's location by their energy signals. They may be dead now but because of our need to return, their powers should be active," said Usagi.

"Oh…" was all Ami responded with.

"Quatre, if I may ask, could Ami stay with us and could you prepare her a room for herself?" asked Usagi politely.

"Of course, Usagi," said Quatre before he walked out to find some of the maids to help him.

"Usagi…" started Ami.

"Nani?" asked Usagi. Ami wanted to grow closer to Usagi and asked her what she and Rei usually did when they were still alive. When Ami moved to pursue her career as a doctor, Usagi and her grew apart rapidly – as did the other scouts. However, the outers and Rei were the only ones that Usagi was close to. Usagi never shed her emotionless skin towards the inner scouts besides Rei. It was kind of heartbreaking that their bond could be so easily forgotten. The deaths of Luna and Artemis were definitely an impact. Speaking of the cats…

"Wouldn't Luna and Artemis gone through rebirth through this time?" asked Ami. A brief flash of emotion appeared in Usagi's eyes again, this time; the emotion was not only pain, but also suffering, and a longing – sadness and depression.

"Don't know," was all Usagi said. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei observed them closely. The way they talked to – or not talk to in Usagi's case – each other. The way pain seems to flash through Usagi's eyes as a close one's death was reminded. They all observed in silence, making sure that it was gone unnoticeable. Duo, on the other hand, had wondered into the kitchen sometime between Usagi and Ami's conversation or lack of conversation.

It was already late into the afternoon and they were all sitting in silence by the time Duo and Quatre returned. Duo, feeling that this silence was too much to bear, decided to speak up.

"Hey! Why don't we all go out and have some fresh air. I'm pretty sure that Ami would want to exercise after all her time in that … coffin," said Duo who was smiling at everyone.

"It is a good idea, it'd be another idea to go shopping afterwards. I mean, I'm pretty sure Usagi and Ami would love to pick out some new clothes, wouldn't you?" suggested Quatre as he received two glares from Wufei and Heero, while a blank stare from Trowa.

"Sure, why not," responded Usagi.

"If it's not too much trouble then I'd be glad to. Thank you for everything," said Amy politely.

"Then it's settled! Let's go to the mall!" shouted Duo, completely unaware of the trouble that he'd be into when he's alone with the pilots, let alone the amount of energy he was going to loose while going to the mall.

---

Well, that's it. Review, please. I know I took a really long ass time but I got lazy – new things appeared. I got bored, I ran out of ideas SO DON'T KILL ME.! I beg of you! Lol, well the next chapter will be of the suffering they get at the mall ;D Pwhahaha! Cough. You heard nothing from meee! Until next time, minna!

Oh and Aisu no Hime should mean Princess of Ice. Aisu means Ice and stuff so yeah! Lol.


End file.
